Marjorie Dawes
Marjorie Dawes is the Group Leader of the local FatFighters. Beside being the leader she often mimics FatFighters members in both racist and fatist ways, despite herself being fairly overweight. She could be considered one of the main antagonists of the series. Family Members Mother Marjorie's mother has only appeared in one episode and her name was not revealed and was only ever called Mum. She is also cruely treated by Marjorie and Marjorie is trying hard to get her into a Old Person's Home despite doctors saying she is capable of looking after herself, because she sold her mum's house and stole her jewelry while she was in hospital. Husband Melvyn Dawes was married to Marjorie and they had three children, George, Pinky and Perky Dawes. They later divorced in 1997. Sister Barbara Dawes is Marjorie's sister, and like everyone else, Marjorie treates cruely. Barbara is a "very unhappy person", because she has 2 children, each of them from different fathers. Marjorie tells Barbara how their mother hates her and why she should be cut out their Mother's will, despite the fact Barbara frequently spends time with their mother. Derek Derek was Marjorie's black boyfriend who Marjorie showed off to the group in Series 3. As he is a personal trainer, he gets the group to do some excersie. He partners with Tania as Tania doesn't have a partner in the excercise which makes Marjorie jealous. Marjorie then gets cross at Tania and dumps Derek. After he leaves she runs after him to apologise and he says she is "nuts!". Dieting Tips Dust Marjorie often recommends to Pat that she tries eating some Dust and recommends different meals with dust, such as Dustburger, Full English Dust and Pain au Dust. She also asks a waitress at a restaurant if they serve dust for Pat at the FatFighters Christmas meal. A full list can be seen in the book Little Britain: The Complete Scripts and Stuff: Series Two. Half-the-Calories One tip for dieting invented by Marjorie is the Half-the-Calorie diet (introduced in Episode 1), which involves cutting something in half, which makes it half the calories. And because it has half the calories that means you can eat twice the amount. Paul finds the idea stupid, which results in her changing his estimated weight. Little Britain Abroad In Little Britain Abroad, Marjorie was sent to take a FatFighters class in the USA. Like in the UK, she was very harsh to members. However unlike her UK class has a police officer in it who won't put up with her, which resulted in her arrest. Meanwhile, back in England, her normal class is taken by a Texan, Blanche (played by David Walliams). She, unlike Marjorie, is very friendly to the members. But it is revealed that Blanche is a member of the Ku Klux Klan and can't understand Meera either. Vanessa Feltz In an episode of Season 2, Vanessa Feltz visits FatFighters, after watching Marjorie insult the FatFighters members, she calls Marjorie 'a total cow' which resulted in Marjorie spitting on her face. Rosie O'Donnell Rosie made a guest appearence in the first episode of Little Britain USA, in which she is accused of being lesbian by Marjorie and criticizes Marjorie's racist attitude towards a Latino FatFighter. Derek Martin EastEnders star Derek Martin made an appearance during Season 3, in which he is subject to Marjorie's EastEnders-related onslaught of jokes and questions including what would happen to most of the characters 'in the end' and what Nigel Harman's phone number was, until he eventually made a premature departure, which Marjorie blamed on her group. Catchphrases *"Sca-reeeeeeeeeeeew you!" *"Oh, dear, it's not easy, is it?" *"Oh man, I LOVE THE CAKE!" *"Dust... anybody? No?" (repeated) *"You are something else!" *"Do it again", "Say it again", "What's that, m'love?" (after hearing Meera speak) *"You is fat! You one big fatty thing! You fatty fatty fatty" (In Jamaican accent) *"Oh, mama, you FAT!" (In Jamaican accent) * "Hello Fatties!" Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Racist characters Category:Characters played by Matt Lucas Category:Fatist characters